


Comfort

by WanderingShiren



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 08:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15360165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingShiren/pseuds/WanderingShiren
Summary: Amethyst raves to Pearl about things that have been on her mind.





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small drabble I wrote for someone.

Amethyst sits on the deck of the beach house, gazing out at the ocean as the sun was setting behind the waves. She sighs as she takes in the view, mulling over some things in her mind.

 

She hears the door open behind her and soft footsteps approach, as Pearl sits down beside her, leaning her legs over the rails.

 

“Amethyst, you’ve been out here all day,” Pearl says, placing a hand on her shoulder. “Is something wrong?”

 

Amethyst scowls to herself. She begins thinking on what to say.

 

“It’s so unlike you,” Oh no, Pearl sounded worried. “Did you hurt your gem?”

 

Pearl pulls down Amethyst’s shirt, looking at the deep purple gem there.

 

“Woah!” Amethyst slaps Pearl’s hand away, pulling the hem of her shirt back up.

 

Pearl seems confused. “I’m sorry. I was just worried you might have damaged your gem.”

 

“Guh!” Amethyst cries, placing her hands in her hair and pulling slightly. After a moment she inhales, putting her hands parallel infront of her face then points the tips of her fingers forward as she exhales.

 

“It's nothing like that, Pearl,” she says, turning to her lanky companion. “I’m worried about Steven.”

 

Pearl laughs at that. “Steven? Whatever for? He’s having the time of his life right now planning the wedding.”

 

Amethyst looks at Pearl seriously, causing the latter to quirk an eyebrow. “Really, Pearl?

 

“I didn't think I had to say this to you, but Steven is a kid!” Amethyst stands up, shouting down at her companion in a fit of frustration.

 

Pearl looks up at Amethyst, hurt. Amethyst recoils from the look.

 

“I’m sorry, Pearl,” Amethyst drops back down to her but, sitting Indian style where she once sat. “It's just, here we are responsible for one kid, all three of us! And we can't even keep him from solving our problems.”

 

Pearl looks taken aback.

 

“I mean, the kid sacrificed himself and went into space! Pearl, you can't tell me that doesn't freak you out! Just imagine what he saw at homeworld!” Amethyst leans against a support beam for the fence of the deck. “We can't even protect him….” Amethyst sighs heavily, clenching her eyes shut as she mulls over these events and their less than favorable outcomes for someone she saw as family.

 

“Oh, my,” Pearl says quietly. “When did you become so responsible?”

 

“It doesn't even matter what it is,” Amethyst says, shaking her head, “He gets involved in our problems.”

 

Pearl nods along with Amethyst.

 

“He’s so… responsibly irresponsible!” Amethyst exclaims falling onto her back. “That’s supposed to be our job!”

 

“You’re right,” Pearl says, smiling down at Amethyst.

 

“Pearl, what would we do without him?” Amethyst asks suddenly.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I mean, he solves all of our problems! Every single one! Sure, we can go on missions and stuff without him, but without him? What even are the Crystal Gems?”

 

Pearl sighs. “Wow, you really have grown yourself, Amethyst. Steven’s really rubbed off on you.” Pearl reaches out, grabbing Amethyst’s outstretched hand in her own.

 

Amethyst gasps slightly as Pearl intertwines their fingers.

 

“Without Steven, we’d just be a mess,” Pearl sighs, circling her thumb around the back of Amethyst’s palm. “I mean, think about it: he brings us all together.”

 

“Yeah, that's for sure,” Amethyst sighs.

 

“Without him, we wouldn't be where we are now. I would still be grieving, Garnet would still be shouldering most of our problems, and you’d probably be lazing around.”

 

“Hey!” Pearl giggles at the outburst.

 

“But look at all the things he's accomplished. He confronted the diamonds, he’s befriended enemy after enemy, he’s made us all see a better side to this world.”

 

“Yeah…”

 

“What I’m trying to say is, Steven’s growing up. And though this may not be the life we envision for him, helping us out with our problems and shouldering the burdens of Rose, it’s the path he’s chosen.” Pearl squeezes Amethyst’s hand. “We need to be there for him now too, Amethyst.” Pearl looks down at the purple girl at her side. “And I think with you there, I think he'll be just fine.”

 

Amethyst blushes at Pearl’s words, turning her eyes back to the sunset.

 

Pearl looks past Amethyst, out to the ocean and the ever-changing tides, before feeling something soft and warm touch her lips for a moment, before it retreats.

 

Pearl smiles down at her and Amethyst’s linked hands happily humming to herself as they enjoy the sunset together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, my characterization is on point and they don't come off as too OOC. It's good to step out of your comfort zone at times.


End file.
